


Idiots

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Triplet line - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: Friendship is something worth of fighting for
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Triplet line is so cute, you can fight me if you disagree

Hyunjin, Yerim, and Hyejoo the three star members of the Volleyball team. These trio are knowned by any Volleyball player in South Korea, but the thing is they are not really that close when they are not in the field only Hyunjin and Yerim.

" Guys I'm bored "

Yerim said, they keep practicing for the upcoming tournament tomorrow and the three of them are the only members left there. 

" Same... What if we eat somewhere? "

Hyunjin said excitedly but for the youngest member, she's too focused on practicing. 

" You guys can go, I'll stay here "

Hyejoo said then spike the ball harshly, the ball was sent flying towards the door making a loud sound. The other two was terrified of Hyejoo's strength but it's not like they didn't saw it before. 

" Cmon Hye, just this time, please? "

Hyejoo stopped what she's doing and look at Yerim. Wrong move, Yerim is now showing her puppy eyes which is also her weakness. Hyunjin saw how Hyejoo's demeanor change, she smirked and also use her puppy eyes. 

" Please Hyejoo, let's hang out "

Hyejoo's face heat up, she doesn't know how to say no to that face and the fact that they are Hyejoo's close friends. She groan and she tilted her head back. 

" You two are unfair, i hate y'all "

She walk towards the changing room, she look back when she didn't hear her two idiot friends following her, she raised her eyebrow while the other two are still skeptical, she sigh again and shake her head. 

" Aren't you guys gonna change? "

" What? "

The two asked then they tilted their heads like a lost puppy, Hyejoo ruffles her hair and growls because of frustration.

" istg, aren't we gonna eat outside? "

She asked frustrated how the two can be idiots most of the time, Yerim's eyes sparkle and do a happy jump. Hyunjin run towards Hyejoo and tackled her to the ground and Yerim join the dog pile. Hyejoo groan but smile how she made her two friends smiled. 

•••

Hyejoo silently eat and watched how Hyunjin and Yerim laugh about something they are talked. She just looked at them then smile, she's contented what she have right now. The other two feel Hyejoo's stare and look at the girl. 

" Hey Joo, How come you don't have any other friends? "

Hyunjin asked, it also took Yerim's attention and Hyejoo stop eating. 

" I'm, just... I don't really see some people worth it "

Hyejoo said, she doesn't really like to talk about that, it's something that she can't open up easily. In the other hand, Hyunjin and Yerim heart flutters how Hyejoo choose them to be her friends. 

" don't be a loser, you should make friends too "

" She's right Hye, it's not that bad "

Hyejoo drop her chopsticks, flash backs start to play in her mind, she clench her fist. 

" You don't know anything, You don't fully know me "

She said lowly, Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows. 

" Hey, we're just saying, we don't want you to look like a nerd "

Yerim is about to scold Hyunjin but Hyejoo stand up, she took her back and pull out some of her money and slam it to the table. The other two jump and start to worry how Hyejoo act. 

" I lost my appetite, thank you for the food " 

Hyejoo walked away, Yerim scold Hyunjin and they just hope that the tournament will go smoothly tomorrow. 

•••

They won, Hyejoo is the MVP but she didn't want to go to the party that. Hyunjin and Yerim frowned, they just lost their chance to talk to Hyejoo. 

The party is going smoothly until the students start to get drunk, and a group of jocks start to swarm Hyunjin and Yerim. One of their team mate that is sober enough called Hyejoo. 

Hyejoo was playing PUBG to get her frustration out then her phone rings, she immediately answer it. 

" Hello? "

" Hyejoo? Please come here! "

" Yeojin? What's happening? "

" Yerim and Hyunjin, some jocks are taking advantage of their drunk state! "

" WHAT?! I'm coming, those mf will pay for that "

She hung up then she said goodbye to her mother, saying that she need to go somewhere, her mom agreed and she sprinted towards their garage and drove her motor. 

She arived at the party, she barge into the door and she find the two idiots. She saw them, one of the jocks are touching Hyunjin's arm sensually, she pushed the students out of her way. 

Her blood boils when she saw one of the jocks are gonna kiss Yerim's lips. She punch the guy, she kicked the one who's touching Hyunjin, the other jocks start to come towards Hyejoo but Hyejoo just beat them down, the other students pull the jocks and Hyunjin and Yerim became sober because they saw Hyejoo's knuckles are bleeding.

Hyejoo look at them while panting heavily, she pulled both of them and took them to her motor.

" You idiots will sleep on my house "

The two just nod and hop on, they are terrified what will Hyejoo say when she will scold then.

They are now on Hyejoo's bed, while the angry wolf are standing with her hands on her hips ( like mom lip) while looking at them. 

" So? Aren't you guys gonna talk? "

The two keep mum, Hyejoo sigh. 

" If you guys won't talk, I will. Why did you do that? Why dis you get drunk? What if something happened to guys if i didn't show up on time? You guys are lucky that Yeojin called me... I still don't want to lose you guys... "

Hyunjin and Yerim start to sob, Hyejoo starts to panic and all that she can do is to hug the two and they cling on the girl desperately fearing that she will disappear. 

" Hyejoo, I'm so sorry please forgive me, i Didn't mean to hurt you from what i just said "

Hyunjin Said while sobbing like a child. Hyejoo ceress their hairs to calm them down. 

" Hyejoo, please don't ignore us again, one day is a pain for us, i don't want to lose you too "

Hyejoo sigh, she lay down with Hyunjin and Yerim still clinging on her. 

" Just don't do it again, i forgive you two, tell you what. Let's go to the carnival tomorrow, there we can celebrate our win, is it okay for you guys? "

Hyunjin and Yerim nod, not so long after, Hyejoo felt their breathing slow down. At least now Hyejoo know what's the real meaning of friendship. 

Bonus  
Behind the scenes 

" Guys I'm bored "

Yerim said.

" Same... What if we eat somewhere? "

Hyunjin said excitedly. 

" You guys can go, I'll stay here "

Hyejoo said then spike the ball harshly, the ball was sent flying towards the wall making it bounce back flying towards Yerim, it hit her forehead making her fall down. 

" OMG, Yerim! I'm so sorry! "

Hyejoo apologize while hugging Yerim, while Hyunjin is on the floor laughing her ass off. 

" Cut! "

******

" Hey Joo, How come you don't have any other friends? "

Hyunjin asked, it also took Yerim's attention and Hyejoo stop eating. 

" I'm, just... I don't really see some people worth it "

" don't be a loser, you should make friends too "

" She's right Hye, it's not that bad "

Hyunjin starts to laugh at no reason, Yerim and Hyejoo laugh afterwards. 

" Why are you laughing Unnie? "

" You. Look so funny while trying to be serious "

Hyunjin said to Hyejoo. 

" Yah! "

" Cut! "

******

" Action! "

She arived at the party, she barge into the door and she find the two idiots. She saw them, one of the jocks are touching Hyunjin's arm sensually, she pushed the students out of her way.

Her blood boils when she saw one of the jocks are gonna kiss Yerim's lips. She punch the guy, she kicked the one who's touching Hyunjin, the other jocks start to come towards Hyejoo.

Hyejoo's fist accidentally collided to one of the jocks face making them knock out, Hyejoo panicked.

" Haseul Unnie!!!! "

" Oh my god, Hyejoo that was the fifth one you punched! "

" I'm so sorry Unnie! Please help him, i think i broke his nose "

The other staff helped Haseul and Hyejoo to drag the guys she just punched, while Yerim and Hyunjin are laughing. 

" Cut! "

******

" Action! "

They are now on Hyejoo's bed, while the angry wolf are standing with her hands on her hips ( like mom lip) while looking at them. 

Then suddenly Yerim laugh at Hyejoo Hyunjin also laugh also the staffs. 

Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows and remembered something and realized what are they are laughing, she also laughed. 

" YAH! MEANIES!! "

Kim lip's shout can be heard on the back. 

" Cut! "


End file.
